


Here Is Fine

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: In a stairwell, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tipsy 2hyun finally hooking up, wrote this literally within an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: New years eve drinking and games turns into make out session under the fireworks which turns into sex in the stairwell.





	Here Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what this is lol I wrote it in an hour, I was inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/lftovramericano/status/891122938878898176) so thanks to whoever rtd or liked it onto my timeline!

Nuest had convinced Minhyun to join them for New Years eve, of course the vocalist agreed and had picked up some drinks for them. They rarely drank but figured new years was the best time to do so as they all had some breaks. Except Jonghyun who had to pack for the flight to Chile on the second. He'd have time to recover though. As the clock struck eleven Dongho was passed out against the wall hugging a pillow. He still couldnt hold his alcohol, meanwhile Aron and Minki were playing with Jonghyuns video games, taking a shot whenever they lost to the other. Things were starting to get a bit weird between them around 11:50. Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun and got up tugging on Minhyuns arm so hed follow, and he did, not worrying about the others as they headed to the roof. Minhyun staring over at Jonghyun as the fireworks began to shoot off, the boy grinning widely as he cheered for the new year. Turning him towards him, Minhyun held his chin and grinned down at him. 

"Happy New Year, Jjuya." Leaning in he kisses the shorter boy and smiles in the kiss when he feels Jonghyun smile and melt against him. Jonghyuns hands gripping his sweater as they kissed. Jonghyun mumbling out a happy new years as well when they break for a small breath. Minhyun cupping the back of his head as he kisses him deeply. Both deciding to move inside into the stairwell, Jonghyun lifting himself to sit on the railing that curved around the corner against the wall. Not trusting his tipsy self to not fall over during their make out session. Minhyun fitting perfectly between his legs as they begin to make out again, Minhyuns hands slipping up Jonghyuns shirt making him hiss in surprise from the coldness touching his heated skin. 

"Cold..." he whimpers as Minhyun immediately moves his hands away, breathing on them to warm them back up.

"Sorry, maybe this isnt the best place for this?" They look at each other, their breath slightly noticeable even though theyre not outside, Jonghyun gently shakes his head. Tipsy or not, he knows this is the only chance theyll get to do this. Theyve kissed before once or thrice but they never went any farther too afraid to cross that line. Using their tipsy state they both know this is it, Jonghyun speaking up. 

"But...if not here, where? Both our places are full." Minhyun looks down at him, taking in Jonghyuns appearance; messy hair, swollen lips from their make out session, shirt disheveled and face flushed from either being turned on or the alcohol in his system. Either way, Minhyun shakes his head, he doesnt want to share this view with anyone else. 

"Here is fine then...just stop me if you get uncomfortable." Jonghyun nods but pulls him closer again, fingers threading into his hair as they begin kissing again. His legs wrapping around Minhyuns hips as he breaks their kiss to move south. Nipping at his throat and sucking on the tan skin before biting at his collarbone eliciting a loud moan from Jonghyun making them realize how much the stairwell echos. Their eyes wide in shock from both the sound and the echo. 

"What was that?" Jonghyun shrugs and laughs softly tugging him back. 

"I guess my collarbone is sensitive." Minhyun chuckles and kisses him again. Hands slipping under his shirt again as they make out; Jonghyun moaning in the kiss when Minhyuns thumbs graze his nipples. Minhyun smirking in the kiss as he continues to tease him. Jonghyuns breathing a bit heavier as he tips his head back against the wall once they break their kiss, Minhyun nipping at his throat again chuckling as Jonghyun keeps the back of his hand against his mouth to keep some moans quieter. 

"Please Minhyun, more." Minhyun glances up at him and nods, moving back a bit before having Jonghyun stand up and turn around, his legs shaking a bit as Minhyun reaches around to undo his jeans and slide them and his boxers down. Goosebumps spreading across his skin from the cold and possibly from the sensation of Minhyuns lips against his ass and hands grazing his thighs. 

"You sure?" Jonghyun glances back at Minhyun now kneeling behind him and nods quickly. Feeling his ears burn as the liquid courage begins to wear off, shivering slightly before he smacks his hand across his mouth, a loud moan ripping from his throat as Minhyun begins to tease him and open him up with his tongue and fingers. Working him up into a squirming mess, he begins to push back against Minhyuns tongue and fingers, the taller catching on easily that he was prepped and ready. Jonghyuns eyes lidded as he keeps his head against the wall, panting once Minhyun stopped his ministrations to prep himself, slipping his own jeans down slightly before picking Jonghyun up after turning him. Minhyun holding him up and lightly against the wall as he positions and pushes inside him. Watching Jonghyun as his jawdrops open and he tips his head against Minhyuns shoulder, groaning lightly at the intrusion as Minhyun rubs his lower back. 

"You okay?" He nods and leans back so hes looking at Minhyun. 

"G-Go ahead and move." Minhyun does as hes told, gently pulling out as he holds Jonghyun up before plunging back in, mesmerized by the look on Jonghyuns face; eyes closed and mouth open slightly as he moans quietly. Minhyun picking up the pace after a few moments moaning a bit himself before he moves Jonghyun slightly and has to clamp his hand over his mouth as the other cries out. 

"Jjuya..." 

"A-Again." Minhyun stares but hits the same spot causing Jonghyun to see spots momentarily before he drops his head against Minhyuns shoulder again, using his skin to muffle his sounds before he moves to leave a dark mark against Minhyuns throat. Minhyun groaning as he does as his fingers dig more into his thighs as he holds him. Jonghyuns voice muffled as he moans out Minhyuns name as he cums, tightening around Minhyun who hadnt expected it, releasing inside Jonghyun on a final thrust. Both of them panting into the others ears. The liquid courage having worn out from the arousal and adrenaline. Minhyuns worry suddenly changed from being caught to worry over Jonghyun. 

"Jjuya?" Jonghyun shaking with little post-orgasm trembles, turning his head slightly he kisses his jaw and smiles sleepily. 

"That was amazing..." Minhyun chuckles, slowly and gently pulling out of him before tugging up his clothes and helping Jonghyun do the same. The latter groaning as he takes a few steps, the ache of their first time and ache of his thighs crashing into him. Minhyun frowns and stands a few steps in front of him. 

"Get on. Ill carry you to the elevator." Jonghyun blinks but smiles and clings to him as they head downstairs. Teasing him a few times by nipping at his ear and causing Minhyun to stumble a bit before he stops with a soft apology. In the elevator, Jonghyun feels the heat return to his cheeks, glancing up at Minhyun beside him; he can still feel everything, and can see the angry mark he left on Minhyuns throat. He isnt sure what over takes him this time, standing on his toes he pushes the other against the wall and kisses him hard. Minhyun moaning in the kiss and holds his hips making out when the bell chims, Minhyun tugging Jonghyun with him to their apartment. Inside was mostly quiet, some sounds they probably shouldnt question coming from Arons room; they didnt mind nor care as they ran by it to Jonghyuns room, ending up in bed for a second round before they had to split up again. Minhyun learning quickly what position he liked best that second round as he held Jonghyuns hips and thighs and looked up at him. Jonghyuns face still red from embarrassment, not yet used to the loving gaze Minhyun was currently giving him as he rode the other. Both cumming around the same time again before Jonghyun collapses on top of Minhyun, the taller chuckling as he strokes his hair, Jonghyun comfortably kissing at his chest. 

"Best new year." Minhyun smiles and kisses his forehead. 

"Im sure this isnt too early, but I love you." Jonghyun audibly gasps softly before lifting his head to kiss him a bunch. 

"I love you too." Both smiling at the other before they settled comfortably under the blankets naked together to sleep. Jonghyun falling asleep quickly with Minhyun playing with his hair. Minhyun falling asleep a bit after, having zoned out watching his Jonghyun sleep and snore lightly. It was the start of what they could only hope would a great year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, unbeta'd, unedited, uneverything. I havent written pure smut for these two in forever. Ill do a better one later on, its 7am. Ill also be eventually writing a sidething for Aren so look out for that.
> 
> Talk to me [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) my DMs are open or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
